Love Has Two Faces
by Ukelove16
Summary: Alec loves Jace. By a chance, Jace asks him to dinner.They almost do it,but Jace is confused then he leaves Alec crying and dumbstruck. Is Alec crazy or is something dangerously wrong with him? Alec/Jace warning: bl story updates are irregular.
1. Chapter 1: Love Has Two Faces

Hello fellow readers! Its been a while since a written or typed a story, so... bear with me. *sigh* Anyways I'll stop babbling and tell the story. Enjoy. (^=_=^)

A/N: Warning this is a slash fic , BL, yaoi whatever story. Meaning boy on boy, so if you don't like DON'T READ!

**I do not own the characters that they'd originated from, The Immortal Instruments Series. ALL CREDIT GOES TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

** •••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

** '**_Liking someone, no, more like __**loving**__ someone isn't easy.' _Thought the night-shaded haired boy. He stares at the ceiling whispering out a name silently to himself. His voice was soft as velvet.

"Jace . . . Jace . . . Jace, please open your eyes and notice that . . ." _'I love you.'_ He completed desperately in his head. Saying " I love you," even in to himself, was hard. And it is. His love for Jace all started when the golden haired boy joined the Lightwood's family. Jace was ten-years-old when he joined them. Alec was eleven then. Alec fell for him over the seven years they know each other. Izzy or her formal name Isabelle, Alec's little sister, supported him all she can, and he's happy for that.

The two things that stand in his way for loving Jace: is one, the fear of Jace being disgusted by Alec's feeling for him or rejecting him and not **even **maintaining a brotherly relationship or friendship that they have. The second, which makes his stomach clench, is the old dicks of the Clave would somehow, someway find out about the forbidden relationship. Damn their old ways and their homophobia.

A desperate sigh escapes Alec's pale, thin lips. '_Why you Jace? Why you?' _ He repeated with a heavy heart. He closed his eyes from boredom. The teen could hear and see the other Shadowhunter calling out his name. Softly and lovely like a cherished lullaby. Alec felt whole body tensed. A shiver of heat devoured and claimed his body. He felt pressure on his hips. As if someone was straddling him.

His legs spread out as if they had a mind of their own. Jace's lips were at Alec's ear. His hot breath made the older teen tingle with indescribable bliss and pleasure. _' His voice is like the nectar of Angel Raziel,' _thought the bottom.

"Aww, Alec you naughty boy," Jace chuckled huskily. Then he smiles ear to ear like a sinister demons they hunt. "Oh, look, you are finally getting a bo-"

A hard, loud knock snapped Alec out of his fantasy. His bedroom door opened. A boy with angelic golden bronze tinted hair walked in and smiled at his childhood friend. Jace. Alec's heart races like it was charging up into the speed of light. But it pulsed faster than ever remembering his fantasy about Jace and his lustrous smile of his. The older teen quickly grabbed a pillow to hide his throbbing boner.

" Hey Alec! Hello! I've been trying to call you, like, a hundreds times! You didn't answer. So I came to you. Its always exciting to do the rude thing when it is needed." Jace's nose wrinkled. " Dude, I think that you should open a window; because it stinks of . . . Hey . . . you are alright? You look kinda pale, even for you." He looked at his friend worriedly. It was true that Alec went pale for the moment. He didn't know that his _excitement _would be that noticeable. He hastily gathered himself and put on his usual cool and collective face. Putting on the act was enough for his worried fellow comrade.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Alec replied with a malicious smirk and a glare to match. With the excretion now gone. Sadly. The black haired Shadowhunter felt comfortable to move about. Without hesitation he got off his squeaky bed. He kept reminding himself not to think of his fantasy of the boy standing in front of him. Well . . . not when he is around.

"You just looked pale when I came in, for a second. But I guess if you say that you're fine, you are fine. Well, anyway, the reason I came here was because I wanted to ask you about something." Jace said coolly. Alec's heart was in his stomach. Hope fluttered inside him like a thousands of humming birds wings. His yearning for his childhood friend grew, which made him equally tense. Fighting his urges, he response calmly. Almost forgetting that his crush was within touching distance. Which made his urges more potent.

"Sure, anything for you . . . bro," he added quickly.

_'Keep your cool, Alec.__** KEEP. YOUR. COOL.**__'_ He thought repeatedly to himself.

" Great! So I was wondering, umm . . . would you like to go to dinner with me?" Jace shrugged. " You don't have to if you don't want to. If you don't want to, it's cool. I could always ask Clar-"

" No! I mean, I'd love to go dinner with you. Is it just going to be just me and you?" '_Please say that it's just going to be me and you. Then you can see how I'm desperately in love with you! Then you'll love me! Not as your friend nor your brother or comrade in battle. But as your lover. Just fall for me, please.' _Alec thought dreamily. Rethinking his earlier remark, he realized how bad the love-bug have bitten him. Jace smiled kindly.

" Yup, it's just going to be you and me! We hardly spend anytime together nowadays. So, I'll met you down in front of the Institute. Oh, don't make me wait for you or I will just leave you here. And make you guess where I went." He grined devilishly. It will make you wonder how can an angelic face forge such a dark expression. He exited the room. Alec felt light and bashful as a teenaged girl being ask to senior prom from the most popular and hottest guy in the school. He wondered what should he wear. After a long thought, he played it simple. A v-neck black t-shirt and dark denim jeans. Then for personality, a black leather jacket that screams " Don't fuck with me unless you're asking for your death wish! "

The teen looked out the window to Jace to see if he was waiting for him, and he was. In the window, Alec saw his reflection. The reflection smiled back like a helpless, love-sick girl, but he didn't care. He hurried to meet with Jace. Along the way, Alec saw Church near the library entrance. He couldn't help but ask Church if Jace was still outside and Church confirmed with a meow. Alec thanked the cat and walked towards the witchlight lit hallway to the elevator. Once downstairs, his mental guard was up before he met with Jace. His earlier fantasy crept upon his mind. _'If I get lucky,'_ he thought doubtfully but with glee. He didn't care if a hot make-out section, sex, or dinner came first. Or he just become his fuck buddy. As long as he was with Jace, he was truly happy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" ALEC! I'M WAITING! I'll leave without you! I'm just warning you." Jace yelled just to tease Alec. He was never the type of person to do that. (Not even as a joke) He isn't like Valentine, no defiantly isn't like his adoptive father. He hope that Alec knew that. Jace also knew that Alec liked him but to what extent? Did Alec just admire him or was he in love with him? " Oh, Alec you should know I am not that stupid to notice." Jace had to admit that he liked Alec. His liking of him was like a blooming primrose. The cocky teen wanted to give it a chance, and hey, he was open minded and honestly curious.

" I'm sorry that I made you wait! " Jace snaps out of his thoughts as soon as Alec approached him. He noticed Alec changed his clothes. He loves the outfit he's wearing. The older Shadowhunter blushed deeply when he caught Jace eying him up and down. _' So, maybe this is my dream date with Jace! ' _He thought confidently.

" Nah, it's cool." Jace ruffled the other boy's hair. He sets his eyes towards the sunset horizon. Dark pinks turn to blues, then the night had the shade purple. Seconds after, the night was black as raven feathers. Within seconds the building and skyscrapers of New York City illuminates the starless night sky. " Besides, this is just what we needed. The darkness of night. We're going to ride the vampire motorcycle. And prove to you that they _can_ fly."

He whistled wickedly, glancing at Alec and saw his confused expression. _'Aww, isn't that cute,' _the dumbfounded Shadowhunter was about speak but roaring snarls cut him off. A dark, roaring figure glided through the starless night. Alec instantly had his angelic blades in his hands. He stood protectively next to Jace. When he was about to launch an attack at the thing, when Jace hastily grabs Alec's hand. Alec looks at his friend and sees him and laughing at him. The younger Shadowhunter pulls the older one closer to him and leans to his ear; to talk over the roaring racket. Alec's overwhelming desire shot up like wild fire, ( A/N: Sorry i just have to say this, and totally of topic. Everyone is overwhelmed, why can't just anyone just be whelm? If you know this quote, leave a review telling me who said it, and have a cookie big as your face. Now on with the story!) but also totally lost too.

" It's alright," Jace said soothingly with a chuckle and then he continued. "It's just a vamp motorcycle, see? " He points at the approaching figure. _' Motorcycle? Where's the other?' _Alec thought. Jace let go of his hand then walked the short distance to the yielding bike. He mounted the bike and cocked his head that said, "Come on," or " What are you waiting for? An invitation? " The eighteen-year-old still didn't get the hint, his mind was in a bit of a haze. With a deep sigh, Jace patted the empty seat of the bike behind him. " Come on, Alec. We have to make it on time before the reservations are taken. " Alec obeyed.

With a gulp, the boy finally swings his leg over the bike and wraps his arms around the other's waist. Alec's body tensed. He fought the wonderful but terrible urges to slide his hands up Jace's shirt and explore his upper body, his abs and below. " Hold on! "Jace said as the launched into the night. Alec held on tight as they soar through the sky. Their bodies fitting together as if they were the last two pieces of the puzzle. He notices how high they were. Slightly afraid of heights, he tightened his hold on Jace. Being the good friend he was, Jace glanced to see what the problem is. Gracefully, he reassuringly pats the frightened boy's arm. The boy took comfort and laid his head on the other's shoulder and scoots in closer to him. Their bodies are now completely touching one another.

Jace pretended that he didn't acknowledge Alec's comfort and adornment towards him. He admits that he liked the boy's affection. " Hey, Alec look," he yelled over the roaring of the engine. The black haired boy slowly opened his eyes to what Jace wanted to show him. He was in awe. They were over the Brooklyn bridge, but that's not what amazed them. The lights of New York were a sight to see at night. (A/N: I should know, I've been there lots of times.) The lights of Time Square were the city's personal nova star. There were so many colors that called out your attention. Not even the cold mid-October nights could take away from the beauty of the city lights. _' I lived here since l was ten, but how could l miss the beauty of the city lights.' _Alec wondered in amazement.

" It's . . . it's amazing! " Alec gleamed.

" lt sure is," Jace agreed. He lead the vamp-cycle towards an alley. " We're going to park in the alley so no mundane would notice the bike. lt might be a bumpy landing , so hold on." As the descend to the alley, the glamour rune wore off. The landing was descent enough. Jace cut off the bike, then he mumbles something that Alec missed. Suddenly, the bike disappeared. Without the Sight, no mundane would see it. They walked the crowded blocks of city, until the dirty blonde haired boy stopped in his tracks. Alec looked at the building in front of them. Both of the boys entered the building, a soft elegant music of Claude De Beussy and other infamous, classical composers welcomed them. The place was fancy as hell, Alec observed. A crystal chandelier hung above them in the center of the buildings replica of the sixtieth Chapel. Then the ceiling spontaneously changed into the Celestial stars of the world._ ' Possibly a warlock's doing.' _Alec thought with a sigh. Magnus Bane popped into his mind. With mixed emotions, he shooed away the thought.

A hostess approached the Shadowhunters. She was a werewolf and also bored. "Welcome to Point Zero. Do you have a reserva-" she looked up and saw Jace and smiled brilliantly. " Oh, Jace! We saved you the best tables for tonight! Would you like the mundane section or the V.I.P (Downworlders and Shadowhunters) section? " She said professionally but her face deceived her by her flirtation with Jace. Alec couldn't blame her, but his cool blue eyes turned to ice with his usual expression he would give anyone he didn't know or like. Jace paid no attention to the hostess's attempt to flirt. Which made his friend very happy.

" Table for two at the V.I.P section, please. We would love a booth, it that isn't too much trouble." Jace said nonchalantly. Hurt, the werewolf hostess gestured the Shadowhunters to follow her. They sat at the back booth of the restaurant. A male waiter served them their drinks and took their orders, then bowed and went to the kitchen. The two Shadowhunter talked about their day while they were served their food. When they finished, the boys got up and left a the payment of the table. The ride home to the Institute was silent, but it was the comfortable silence. Once in Alec's room, they walk to the window. (Which is right next to the bed. It is only 10 pm? The night is still young!) They stood shoulder-to-shoulder gazing upon the moon and the up-coming stars.

Dim moonlight irradiated the room. lt was a full moon tonight, and big with a faint shade of yellow. "lts a beautiful night tonight, isn't?" Alec smiles as he turns to his head to face Jace. Jace was staring at Alec. The boy responsed by blushing a brilliant scarlet red, visible in the moonlight. Their eyes met and then locked to each other automatically.

" It is," Jace replied. He left his hands to Alec's flustered cheeks. As soon as they touched, a surge of molting hot heat flowed through his face and his whole body. Alec knew then that Jace wasn't commenting the moon or the night. He saw Jace's eyes shine with passionate desire for him, but something flickered a very quick moment that wasn't Jace at all. His eyes grew a dark golden bronze. It disappeared before it became a concern. With their desires now out there, Alec was held in suspense for a kiss. _' Kiss me,'_ he thought helplessly.

As if Jace read his mind, he lead in an inch closer to Alec's soft, thin lips. Alec couldn't bear the short distances between them. So he ran on instinct. He closes his eyes and closed the gap that kept them apart. Their kiss was tender and innocent. Jace's lips was the sweetest thing that Alec as ever tasted in his whole life. Alec's hands ran their way up the boy's lean, strong back to rest on his neck. Jace freed one of his hands to Alec's back that glided to cup his ass, causing his friend to moan soft in their kiss. Their innocent kiss flared into something more, as the fell onto the bed. Alec craved more for Jace's taste and closeness. His mouth opened wider, inviting Jace's tongue in. Their tongues wrestled and intertwined together. Jace backed off to take a breath. As he looked at his fellow Shadowhunter, he licked the mixture of their saliva off from his lips. He leaned down and started to move his lips down Alec's jaw to his collarbone. The boy underneath him arched his back in pleasure. Jace took the opportunity to take off the boy's black tee. Alec now feeling hot and bothered with his pants quickly getting tight, hastily sits up to take off Jace's tee. But it didn't go off as he planned. In his hurry, their foreheads clash. Jace gets off the bed rubbing his sore forehead. (What a buzz kill)

Groaning and soothing his forehead, Alec crawled over to Jace and hugged his backside as apologized. Jace suddenly pulled away from their embrace and stepping a foot away from Alec.

" Alec, what are you doing?" Jace exclaimed. His golden eyes were clouded with confusion. Alec looked back dumbstruck and hurt. He did all he can to hide the hurt of the rejection. Jace continued. " Ugh, my head. What I'm doing here?" One look at Alec's direction for a long moment, then heads for the door. The door slammed, which made Alec's defense crumble. He began to tremble as tears stream down his cheeks.

" Wha . . . what happened? " He cried

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thank you for reading! Please review! Tell what you thing! And thank to my Beta!


	2. Chapter 2: Deception

Hello my readers, I am really sorry that it took soooo long for the second chapter! Plus I never knew that this story would get lots of readers. Oh! I would love to thank my beta for putting up with my errors. Love you my ookami- chan! Warning: this is a bl story, so if you don't like don't read it and please no haters! Haters es muy feos!

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. Please enjoy the fic, happy reading! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

Deception

"Alec! Oh Alec please open the door! Let me in. What's wrong? You're making me worry!" Izzy pounded on my bedroom door furiously. She could knock down the door for all I care. I'm too numb to care. I ignore her demands and stare at the wall blankly.

I was laying on my side in bed recapping what happened last night with Jace. We're having such a good time, and was _GETTING_ better very second we're together. Replaying the nights events, especially at the end, still gets me tingles down my spine and my lower parts. But it still had its heavy side affect. Heartache.

The look on his face when he saw me. After he slammed the door I couldn't hold myself together anymore. In the first time in my life I cried until I couldn't produce anymore tears. (AN: and cried when he lost Max, i'm sorry my readers! Very sad for everyone when little Maxie die, but on with the story!) After that I still want to cry. My heart cried like a newborn child through out the night, now that's it day, it subsided to sobs.

" Hello... hey what's wrong Izzy? " My body stuttered at that beautiful silky voice of the angels. _Jace_. My poor heart fluttered and ached.

" Alec won't let in me in, " she sobbed miserably. I cursed myself for making my baby sister in this state. I know that she's just looking out for me. But the way I am right now, won't care. But now my numbness is wearing thin.

" He's been in his room most of the day. He's making me worry. I left him meals, but as you can see that they are untouched. He won..." she started to to hiccup. " he won't answer me. Jace please can you talk to him." My body stiffened.

" He always listens to you, and you know it! Just do anything to make himself again, pleas-"

" Okay," he said reassuringly. I quickly gather myself together and pretend to be asleep. I turn my back to the door. Jace didn't even bother to knock. Hearing his footsteps coming to my bed made my broken heart race. My body ached for his. No matter what he did or does to me in the future, I will still devoutly love him until I die. He was almost my first.

"Hey Alec wake up," he shook my shoulder. His touch was like a shot of the most strongest and most additive drug known to the world. My craving for him intensified. I pretend to mumble to him go away sleepily. He didn't like that. He roughly grabbed both of my shoulders and made me sit up in my bed. He straddled my upper thighs. Thank the Angel Razel that my room was dimly lit, because I was blushing like a nova star. But dear god! Grabbing me roughly, is kinda turned me on! (AN: thank you s&m) Whats wrong with me?

"Alec wake up! Now!" Jace said firmly. My heart broke. His pretty face shown anger. His eyes grew a bronze shade instead of his usual honey golden color. Just what I have noticed last night. But why is that? Jace is never this angry at me or Isabelle or mom.

" Izzy is worried sick about you and you just lay here knowing that Izzy's calling you! Whats gotten into you? Do you even care about her well being!?" he shouted. Something in me, that I thought that I couldn't ever do to Jace. I snapped. In a flash, I shoved Jace off me hard as I could. With a hard, loud thud the golden boy lands on his ass on the cold hard wooden floor. He looks at me in bewilderment as I arose from the bed. My eyes turned into a pair of deathly ice daggers glaring into his eyes. My anger clouded my love for him.

" Now, you listen here Jace, " I growled. His gaze never left mine. " You can say crap about me all you want, I truly don't give fuck or a rat ass you do or say about me! And you maybe my parabatai, but you can't tell me what l should feel or what I should do about them!" I glare at him one more time, then I stormed out the room; he looked dumbfounded as I was last night.

" ALEC!" Izzy cried. She look miserable. Her silky, glossy black night hair is everywhere and noted, dressed in her pjs and her brows makes creases in her beautiful little face. I turn to her and pat her and sooth her head. She slaps away my hand and gives me a look. A look of anger, saddens, and relief. She rushes in to hug me tightly. She says nothing but a sigh. I hug her reassuringly and start to break away. Izzy looks up while her worrisome eyes say, ' _where are you going? Please tell me._'

" Don't worry, I'll come back. Kay?" I said softly. After that, I headed to the elevator. Not looking back. Rage draining from my system and regret filled my body. I couldn't believe the way I acted towards Jace. Never in my lived, I'd imaged that I would snap at him like that.

_'Maybe Jace was right. What's gotten into me?'But is there something wrong with Jace?'_

Way into deep in my thoughts, I didn't pay attention where my feet were taking me. The air and the building was welcoming. But at the same time wasn't.

" Magnus. . . " I said with mixed emotions.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A book rests in the wizard's lap, he himself is not paying any attention to the item. His cat eyes shined as he gazed at the mystical radiating, blue fire in the fireplace. The all powerful wizard of Brooklyn couldn't or wouldn't tear his gaze away from the icy blue flames.

The blue flames filled him with memories in his head. Of the good and bad. A pale boy with nightshade hair wearing nothing but black clothing, appears in his mind. He tries send the memory away, but the boy rooted himself there; Unwilling to leave. With the boy there, the feeling of yearning made his old heart ache. The flames reminded him of the boys eyes. The flames or his memories could not compare to the real thing. The memory spoke but it was barely audible.

" Stop," the wizard commanded. Tears began to sting his eyes and his throat started to constrict.

" Man..us. Magnus. My Magnus Bane. I... " the blue eyed boy said with a loving but sad smile.

" Please, leave me. Just stop. You aren't real!" _You are not him_. Magnus croaked. The teens voice gained volume each time Mangus spoke. Tears began to fall off the ageless teens cheeks.

" Magnus, did you know that I love you? I," the memory gently cupped Magnus's face. " I want to grow old with you, for all eternity. I love you. You are my wizard. I lov-"

"ENOUGH!" Magnus roared. The flames from the fireplace grew big and bright as he yelled. The memory started to fade slowly, the before it disappeared completely to his sub-conscience it smiled with unforgettable vivid icy blue eyes. The flames subsided to ash bluish-white embers. Emotionally drained, Magnus found himself rubbing his throbbing temples and stringing eyes. A knock at the door startles the teen. With a composted expression, he gets up and shouts, " WHO DARE DISBURSES MY PEACE?! BE GONE!" (AN:lol)

" It's me..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thank you for reading the second chapter of 'Love Has Two Faces'! I'm really sorry it took so long! Please leave a review afterwards and message me how it turned out. To show how sorry I am, I'm gonna give you guys a sneak peak of the next chapter!

Ch3: Truth & Lies, That Lays Behind a Familiar Face

" Wait, hold on! Calm down Izzy and Clary. What mean, ' He's back and here.' " Alec said calmly to the frantic Clary and the furious Isabelle.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Guest

The Unexpected Guest

_Why am I here?_ That thought race inside my head. '_He doesn't want to see you, remember that he dumped you? You screw up that relationship. Yeah, he said that he still loves you, but does want to see you_,' my fists tighten. It is true that messed up with Mangus. And I guess moving on to Jace was another. I stare at the door, wishing that I had the nerve to knock. Its been a few months since Mangus dumped me. Thinking about it still stings.

(An: okay readers, if you haven't read City of Lost Souls... SPOIL ALERT! This dialog is straight from the book expect I turn the Alec parts to" I" It starts at " Kiss me,"and reminder I do not own this characters, all the rights belong to the author, Cassandra Clare and her Mortal Instruments series. and there is also a typo in the book. )

His words still echo in my head of that day, ' " kiss me," I said. Magnus put his hand on the side of my face and gently, almost absently, ran his thumb along my cheekbone. When he bend to kiss me, he smelled like sandalwood. I clung on to his sleeve of his jacket, and the witchlight, held between our their bodies flared up in colors of rose and blue and green. It was a slow kiss, and a sad one. When Magnus drew away, I found that somehow I was alone; Magnus's hand was gone. The light was a soft white.

Softly, Magnus said, "Aku cinta kamu."

"What does that mean?"

Magnus disentangled himself from my grip. "It means I love you. Not that that changes anything."

"But if you love me-"

"Of course I do. More than I thought I would. But we're still done," Magnus said. "It doesn't change what you did."

"But it was just a mistake," I whispered. "One mistake-"

Magnus laughs sharply. "One mistake? That's like calling the maiden voyage of the Titanic a minor boating accident. Alec, you tired to shorten my life."

"It was just-She offered, but I thought about it and I couldn't go through with it-I couldn't do that to you."

"But you had to think about it. And you never mentioned it to me." Magnus shook his head. "You don't trust me. You never have."

"I do," I said. "I will-I try. Give me another chance-"

"No," Magnus said "And if I might give you a piece of advice: Avoid Camille. There is war coming, Alexander, and you don't want your loyalties to be in question. Do you?"

And with that he turned walked way, his hands in his pockets-walking slowly, as if he were injured, and not just from the cut in his side. But he was walking just the same. I watched him until he moved beyond the glow of the witchlight and out of sight.

( third person)

One hand wipes away the tears while the other clenches over the teen's aching heart. In defeat, Alec shook out of the memory before it was too much for him. He knocks on the door, then there was silence.

Seconds later a voice roars, "WHO DARES DISBURSES MY PEACE!? GO AWAY!" Hearing Magnus's voice still tunged the young Shadowhunter's heart.

"Its me." Said the Shadowhunter solemnly. Immediately he hears things being pushed out of the away, followed by footfalls. Footfalls towards Alec. Despite the cold Brooklyn night air, Alec felt like he was on fire in the middle of hell. Yet, somehow he felt cold inside. The door opens quickly, the warmth of the fire hits the young Shadowhunter. But he hardly noticed. He looked at his use to be warlock. Magnus looks at Alec incredulously. Magnus looked frighteningly pale, as if he was hunted a ghost or a memory. His black spiky hair was in every direction. His dark yet elegant robe was falling off his beautiful, slim shoulders. His face was mixed with so many emotions all at once. Bewilderment. Anger. Disbelief. And possibly, longing. But which kind of longing?

"Alexander..." he said in huff. Alec's heart fell to his stomach from just hearing him saying name, without the clue in the world why. First, he still loves Jace, but as a lover or a brother? A lover. Second, Magnus. Magnus is the man that left him in the dark subway; leaving him confused with, "_Aku cinta kamu. _" He still loves him dearly, but doesn't change the fact they are over, and yet Alec thinks he still loves the warlock. How could he not? Magnus was his first boyfriend. Alec pulled him in for a kiss in front for all to see at the Accords Hall in Idris. In front of his parents and the old farts of the Clave and everybody else who was there. Showing that he was serious about their relationship. Or the time when he thought that he'd lost Magnus forever in the battle against Jonathan's dark Shadowhunters. Alec is so confused and conflicted with mixed emotions about his feels for the warlock. All he could do at the moment is to respond.

"Hey Magnus," he managed. "Can I," he held his breath. "Can I come in? " Magnus stared at Alec a few more seconds, as if he were making sure that the person in front of him is real and not his disillusion; then he step aside welcoming him in. With slight hesitation, the teen walked passed the threshold. He paused to take it all in. Magnus's apartment was the same as he last saw it.

"Go into the living room," said Magnus. He passes Alec and then enters the living room and takes the large armchair near the mystic icy blue flames in the fireplace. It reminds him of his eyes. Alec follows, and takes the couch. The two teens sat across from each other near the mystical blue flame. Alec wished that he knew how to break the awkward silence. But how could you? The guy across from him was his ex-lover. He couldn't help himself from staring at Magnus. Magnus was playing with the blue flames within his figure tips but his eyes averting the other's. But at lease he got color back in his face though, the teen thought.

"You know," Alec jumped at the sudden interruption of the silence. "That's the fifth time I found you staring at me." Magnus clarified in a matter-of-fact tone. The young Shadowhunter felt the rush of hot blood flooding his cheeks. This amuses Magnus, though his stare remains on the blue fire. Reminding him of his earlier disillusion about Alec. With that in mind, his yearning for him made itself present. It was a good thing that he can hide it very well. Out of no where, Chairmen Meow creases himself on Alec's leg and then jumps and curls upon his lap. The cat starts purring softly. Alec gives it a small half-hearted smile. Even-thought that the warlock wasn't looking at the boy, he felt the little green monster pointing at him. (A/N : For those that don't know this phase, "The Little Green Monster" it means envy or jealousy.)

"Magnus," Alec sighs. Not wanting met the other's gaze, he looks down and mindlessly pets Chairmen Meow. His sigh grabs Magnus's attention. The warlock's eyes tears away from the flames to him. Magnus becomes slightly angry because Alec is avoiding gaze. But he'll let Alec be.

"Yes," Magnus said in a casual tone

"I. . ." The words were there, but didn't want to come. What could he say? The past events that happened to him recently? Telling him that he tried to jumped Jace and then Jace totally rejected him in the weirdest way? And the major question here is, why is he with Magnus now? Is by chance that his feet lead him here when he was in deep thought? Sensing the bad mood, Chairmen Meow hops down and leaves the two alone.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He whispered miserably. He felt his eyes were threating to well up with tears. Ever since last night, that's all they have

been doing. Crying all the time, because of Jace's rejection. He felt so raw and exposed. His tough and distant stature finally crumbled, then turned to ashes and disappeared in the wind. Alec felt tired, tired of the act; and Jace was the start of it all. If only Alec loved Jace as brother. As the way it had should been, clean and simple. If only Magnus haven't ended their relationship. Alec would be still happy and felt like himself, proud and true. But when does the blame stop? The only guilty one here is himself. He couldn't help that he loved Jace the way he did. Or he couldn't help that he had trust issues with Magnus. But blaming others for his mistakes made him better, however, the guilt keeps building and building. He realizes now that the guilt is breaking him down.

"Alec," Magnus said wearily. The warlock began to get up from the armchair to comfort the teen. But Alec stopped him in his tracks, he held his hand out signaling that should stop where he is. That's when he realized that he was trembling. That's when he began to blabber the conflicting truth and emotions. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I LOVE HIM! I love Jace! I thought. . . I thought he _**loved me. **_Loved me as the same way that I **always** loved him! I thought we were going to . . . We were going to do . . . But we bumped heads . . . then he backed away when I touched him! Then the _look_!" He cried. Tears ran down Alec's face. He no longer cared if they did. At that moment, the ageless teen across from him just wanted the tears to stop. Magnus didn't know this Alec. Where was the the Alec that he loved? Or I should I say still loves? How many tears has he shed since they last seen each other? A surge came through him, a surge to comfort the boy. But what can he do? Magnus is one of the reasons he's like this. All he can do is to try to stop the tears and plea.

"Alexander, please stop-"

"The look!" The Shadowhunter repeated sorrowfully. "The look and his eyes were the worst of it all! The look and the color of eyes were filled of disgust and confusion! Then he left! He-" Alec felt weight pressing against him. His lips connected with Magnus's. He started to struggle, but that made Magnus press his lips harder on his mouth.

Alec stopped resisting, what was the use? He was under Magnus's spell. Alec kissed back, he wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. The warlock broke away shortly and started to make a trail of kisses from Alec's mouth to his cheek and to his eyes. His tears were salty and sweet. He traveled back to his lips. Their kisses were tender and sweet, just as Alec remembered them to be. Hurt as he was, all the kisses, nearness and touching felt nice and comforting. But he ached for more. He pulls Magnus in; pressing his body closer and closer than he already has.

"Mmmmm..." Alec sighed, pleased with the gesture he made. In return, Magnus's hands started to wander. One hand lifted up Alec's black t-shrit exploring his chest and remembering the plates of his chest, every cavity, every groove and every line of his upper body; as the other went down south. Tenderly grabbing the teen's member against his black pants. The Shadowhunter gasps as his member is being ceased and messaged. Magnus took this opportunity to stick his tongue into the other's mouth. Both of their tongues played the game of wrestling. The Shadowhunter's figures tangled themselves in the warlock's hair in bliss.

Both of their bodies heated up like a wildfire in the middle of the hottest days of summer. Magnus pulls away, then looks tensely into Alec's eyes. Alec begged for more. He didn't want the good feeling to stop. This was the best he's felt ever since the Jace incident. Magnus finally peeled of Alec's shirt, without leaving his gaze. Then he moved his lips to a tender spot. He began to lick, suck, and nibble on his nipple for awhile. Pleasure and pain is the best medicine he's ever taken to heal his mental wounds.

"Ahhh . . . Magnus!" Alec moans. The pleasure was so great that Alec started to buck. This surprised Magnus, a look came across the warlock. A devilish glint shined in Magnus's cat eyes and a look to match.

"Alec!" Magnus says playfully. " You naughty boy! Do you really want it? (N/A: I had to say it. LMAO) Do you really want the magnificent Magnus in you?" Alec blushed ferociously.

" Ye- . . . " Too embarrassed to say it out loud, he nods his head like an idiot. Magnus's grin grew.

"Okay, but," He chuckled. This send pleasurable chills throughout Alec's body.

"But what?"

"If you want it, you have to say you want me out loud. That you crave me to be inside you. That you want me to fuck you so bad that-"

"Okay! I get it!" The bottom yells as he blushes again.

"Well," Mangus says amusingly.

"I want . . . I want you to fuck me. Please." He said in a small voice. Magnus took no hesitation to take off the rest of his clothes. At the same instant, Magnus's robe glided off his body and fell to the floor. Alec was a an amazing person to look at . . . naked or clothed, thought Magnus. From hunting demons, and fighting for your life, sure builds up your physique. Magnus examens Alec's strong arms, lean chest and tight abs and his fair and pale skin. He could only imagen the endurance he could take. (N/A: =D) It gave the sense that he was, no he _**is **_dangerous; but an amazing person and the most loyalist person you'll ever know. Though, Magnus is a different story. He was a beautiful, ageless teen. Only God knows how old he was. If there is one, he thought.

"Magnus?" Alec placed his hand on his cheek to get his attention.

"Sorry, I was thinking how handsome you are," he smiled. "You ready?" Alec nods to signal him that he's ready. Magnus places his hands on Alec's hips to grant him leverage. Magnus guides his tip of his manhood to Alec's opening.

"Nagha..." Alec felt the stringing ,burning sensation immediately when Magnus entered him. It was like no other pain he's ever felt in his life. He felt the pain but at the same time, it was true ecstasy.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Magnus said with slight worried eyes.

"Nnn- No, I'm okay." Magnus nods, pushes in a bit further to test Alec. Alec gasps in satisfaction. The warlock felt the rush when he heard his little Shadowhunter gasp in bliss, in which made him wanted to continue. He goes for a full thrust into Alec's inner walls.

"Ahhh . . . " Alec said as his figure nails digged in of the top's back. This encouraged the top to start pumping into a rhythm. Then a idea popped in his head. While he's thrusting his dick inside Alec, his right hand gripped the shaft of Alec's member and started to follow the rhythm of his thrusting.

"Oh, God!" Alec cried.

"God had nothing to do with it, ahh..." Magnus grunted. With each second that passes, he's thrusting gets harder and more pleasurable. Both of them were blinded by the bliss. They never felt so alive. Alec love the way Magnus smelled of sandalwood. It brought bittersweet tears in his eyes. Sandalwood. _That scent, that memory . . . No. Be lost in this feeling. Be lost in the present. Be lost in him. _He began to tell himself.Things became more radiant and beautiful when your mind is in the haze of ecstasy. You feel everything around you, and person you are doing it with seems like your center. You couldn't live if you didn't have your center near you. Like you were the addict and that person is your personal substance. Your euphoria; getting you hooked every time you get a taste. He knew that his euphoria is coming to an end. He felt that his climax is coming near as he ejaculated pre-cum. He begged for harder and faster. Both of them began to see stars as they were at the tip of the climax. They called out each others names out, and then the big moment came! Alec could hardly describe what it felt like. Maybe it was like fireworks, and you were the firework exploding in the night sky; spending euphoria throughout your body. The two laid there for a few minutes feeling the after-shocks, then Alec sat up as Magnus sits next to him. Alec was slightly dizzy. Mangus puts on his robe as the other puts on his boxers.

"That was amazing, Magnus. Though I think you absorbed a bit too much energy from me." Alec declared. Magnus simple shrugs with a smile. The smile was more for the feeling that Alec seemed back to old himself. Sex is the best medicine.

"Its a bit late, you can stay here if-" Magnus was interrupted by a sharp ringing noise of cell phone.

"Sorry," Alec sighed. He reaches down to get his pants and scrummages through his pockets and finds the device. He answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Alec!?" the voice said alarmingly.

"Izzy?" Alec suddenly turned into big brother mode. "Izzy, what's wrong?"

"Alec something terribly gone wrong . . . No i haven't told him yet."

"Izzy who's with you?"

"Clary, hold on," then a moments of pause. " Okay there, I put you on speaker. Alec, I don't care where you are now but you have come to the Institue right away!" She said distressfully with side of anger.

"First tell me what's going on!" Alec yelled.

"Jace is missing, and- " Clary declared miserably, the girls tried to explain the situation, but the were talking at the same time. Saying something about _**Him**_, and he's back. At the moment, Alec didn't care. His mind felt like it was buzzing. _Jace is gone! He's missing! Where in the hell is he? Is he hurt? Is it because of me? _A noting feeling stirred in his stomach. Seeing Alec's expression, Magnus mouthed what's wrong. Alec mouthed back what the girls told him. Magnus made a face of "not-again-look" but Alec ignored it. He knew that he had to find him. Even-though Jace rejected him in the weirdest way, Alec still loved loved Jace. He put on his composure on, and dismissing any emotion except authority.

"Wait, hold on! Izzy, Clary calm down. What do mean ' _**He's **__back and __**here'**_ ?" Alec said with calm, stern authority to the frantic Clary and the furious Isabelle.

"Sebastian." the girls yelled in enraged unison.

Thank you for reading the third chapter of _Love Has Two Faces! _Sorry for the late update, life is keeping me busy as a bee! Plus, you gotta hate writers block! Also, I'm sadly have to inform you that my updates will be irregular. So please be patient with me. Please message me or leave a review to tell me if you loved it or liked it. If not, please tell me so! I only write for my readers! You guys are me reason to write! And special thanks to my Beta, BloodMoon93, for putting up with my errors. Until next time, be look for the four chapter, _**Captive.**_


End file.
